


let me worship you

by blaizecraft



Series: dreamnotfound [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaizecraft/pseuds/blaizecraft
Summary: dream loves his boyfriend, and wants to show him just how much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181237
Comments: 22
Kudos: 365





	let me worship you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, just a self-indulgent oneshot here!
> 
> i just have a couple of requests for whoever is reading this:  
> 1) please don’t repost this fic on any other platforms - i don’t write on wattpad or fanfiction.net or anywhere else, so if you see this fic anywhere other than ao3, please alert whoever reposted it that i’m not okay with this.  
> 2) don’t donate about this fic to any of the creators involved - i don’t want what happened with heat waves to happen to this too.
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

dream loved george more than anything else on the planet. the brunet was like a ray of sunshine, brightening every aspect of dream’s life with his radiant smile and welcoming eyes. george’s presence was all-consuming - he was like a white hole, sucking dream’s entire being up and spitting him out feeling warm and content. he was like dream’s life source, the centre of his existence, the only thing dream lived for.

dream loved george so much it _hurt_. it _pained_ dream to look at him for too long; the brunet’s features were overwhelmingly beautiful at times. it was a delicious type of pain, though, one that sent chills running up his spine and adrenaline coursing through his veins. george’s presence was intoxicating, it was like a drug, and dream had been addicted from the first hit. 

at first their love had been mostly pure and innocent, mainly virtuous and modest, as both men were originally new to a relationship as affectionate as the one they had with each other, and were both a little unsure of how to act at first. however, as time went on and they became more comfortable around each other, their connection became a lot more lust-filled and passionate. as they learned more about each other, as they discovered all the things the other liked and reacted strongly to, it felt as if they grew even closer, as if the physical aspect of their relationship had solidified their affinity to each other even further. 

dream loved making george feel good. it felt like his only purpose in life, or the only purpose that mattered to him, anyway. he adored the noises george made when he licked or sucked at a particular area of skin, he revelled in the beautiful faces george would pull when he was excruciatingly close the edge. it filled dream with pride when he thought about how responsive george was to his touch, and how easily it was to reduce his boyfriend to a moaning, quivering mess.

he treasured the nights where they could be intimate together without fear of distractions or interferences. some of dream’s favourite memories of george were when they were completely alone, with nothing but each other’s bodies to keep them occupied and the soft sheets of their shared bed cushioning them. the blond revelled in the knowledge that george belonged to him, that it was _only_ him that got to see the way the smaller man would fall apart. 

right now they were both shirtless, hands and mouths roaming over exposed skin. george was laid back against the pillows and dream was situated snugly between his legs, his arms bracketing george’s small frame. the brunet’s slender fingers threaded through dream’s hair as their lips met, moving against each other’s expertly, as if they’d done this thousands of times. dream licked into george’s mouth, making him gasp unexpectedly, and the blond smirked into the kiss as he let his tongue explore every crevice of his boyfriend’s warm mouth. 

no matter how many times they had sex, no matter how many kinks they explored or positions they tried, no matter how adventurous they’d ever been in bed, dream had never gotten sick of george’s mouth. his kisses were enthralling, and dream needed them as much as he needed the oxygen he breathed. 

when they finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours of just kissing each other, dream was mesmerised by george’s captivating features - his lips were red and full from kissing, his cheeks were tinted pink and his pupils were blown wide after all this time, his beauty still managed to take dream’s breath away. 

“god, you’re so gorgeous, george,” dream said lovingly, and he dipped his head down so he could press an array of soft kisses on the brunet’s jaw. soon he made his way down to george’s neck and nipped lightly at some of the pale skin that was on show for him. on another night he might’ve been a bit rougher with his teeth, he might’ve tugged on the skin a little harder and left obscene bruises in his wake, but tonight wasn’t one of those nights. tonight he wanted to be gentle. tonight he wanted to show to george just how much he loved him. 

slowly dream made his way down george’s body, continuing to press kisses into the flesh of his chest as he moved. he could tell by the older man’s content sighs that he was enjoying the attention, and dream was more than happy to give him it. he was more than happy to worship george’s body like he was the figurehead of a world-renowned religion, like he was a roman deity hellbent on consuming dream’s every thought.

dream moved down further, occasionally stopping so he could pay slightly more care to certain parts of the skin of george’s stomach. he’d bite down on the flesh from time to time, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for george to let out cute little whines whenever it happened. dream let his hands slide over george’s lower belly, his thumbs rubbing small circles into his stomach muscles, before gliding down further and stopping at his hips. 

the blond ceased his kisses and looked up so he could make eye contact with his boyfriend, and he felt incredibly smug when he saw that george’s eyes were already watching him. 

“wanna go all the way?” dream asked. when george was in this state, he almost always said yes, but dream would feel uncomfortable if he didn’t at least ask first.

he was delighted when he saw the brunet nod. “yeah,” he said. “i want you.”

dream smiled softly. “grab the lube for me?”

george quickly turned onto his side and picked up the half-empty bottle of lube from the bedside table, thrusting it into dream’s hands as he rolled back onto his back. 

“someone’s eager,” dream said, smiling at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

george just rolled his eyes. “just get on with it, dream.”

dream _tsk_ ed under his breath. on a more adventurous night he would’ve punished george for bratting like that, but tonight he wasn’t in the mood. he’d let george get off without a punishment, just this once. 

he tapped the top of george’s jeans . “can i take these off you?” he asked.

george nodded keenly. “yes,” he said simply. 

dream made quick work of george’s belt, unclasping the buckle and pulling both ends apart from each other, and unzipped the fly of his jeans. george lifted his hips up to allow dream to tug off the item of clothing, and dream discarded them onto the floor, leaving george in just his boxers.

dream flattened his palm against the bulge already forming in george’s underwear and pressed downwards, causing the brunet’s hips to jerk upwards and a whimper to fall from his plump lips. george fisted his hands into the bedsheets as dream slowly palmed him, and the older man bucked his hips up to meet dream’s movements. the blond could tell that his boyfriend was already getting impatient, so he took pity on him and removed his hand so he could pull down george’s boxers in one quick movement. george gasped as his hardness was exposed to the cool air of their bedroom. 

dream couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller man’s body. in his opinion, george was at his most stunning when he was like this - all splayed out and naked for him, just begging to be touched. 

the blond opened the bottle of lube and poured a considerable amount onto his right hand, warming it up between his fingers. he moved his hand down to grip the base of george’s cock and squeezed it gently. the smaller man moaned loudly and threw his head back against the pillows, and dream smirked to himself, absolutely loving the way he could drive george crazy with just a single touch. he began to drag his hand up and down george’s shaft, moving at an agonisingly slow pace, occasionally stopping so he could rub his thumb over george’s sensitive tip. if dream wanted to, he could’ve gotten lost in the beautiful sounds george was letting out - the brunet moaned blissfully with every movement of dream’s hand, and the noises he made sent dream’s blood running straight to his own cock. 

“want more, baby?” dream asked after a while.

george nodded his head and bit his lip in anticipation. “please.”

”good boy,” dream praised, impressed that george was managing to keep his brattiness at bay. 

dream slid his hand back down to the base of george’s dick and went to fondle his balls for a moment, before moving even further down. he rubbed his middle finger teasingly along george’s perinium and prodded at his entrance with the same finger. he glanced at george for permission.

”fuck dream, please,” george said, and that was all the confirmation dream needed.

the younger man pushed a single digit inside and george’s hips jerked involuntarily, a small groan escaping his mouth. dream pushed his finger in to the second knuckle and began thrusting it in and out, curling it upwards now and then to try and find his boyfriend’s prostate. he knew that he wouldn’t be able to find it with only one digit, however, so he waited until the brunet was more relaxed before he added a second finger. dream started moving faster now, and he basked in the gorgeous whines george let out every time he thrusted his fingers inside.

when dream glanced up at his boyfriend’s face, he got a glimpse at just how wrecked he already looked. george’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was gnawing down on his bottom lip. his hands were fisted into the sheets and a thin layer of sweat was covering his upper body. dream craned his fingers further inside george and the smaller man cried out, his eyes shooting open and his hips jerking down towards dream’s hand.

the blond smirked. “found it?”

”y-yeah,” george stuttered. “p-please, come on, dream.”

dream pressed a kiss to the top of one of george’s thighs. “two minutes, darling.”

dream added a third finger, moving them the fastest he’d done all night, and george’s breathing quickened significantly. the blond specifically avoided his prostate, wanting to see how long he could be teased, and by the right grip he kept on the bedspread dream could tell that his boyfriend was resisting the urge to touch himself. dream littered more wet kisses onto george’s thighs as he thrusted his fingers methodically, occasionally scissoring them apart in order to stretch him out better, and he stoked small circles into george’s hip with his free hand in order to soothe him. 

“uhhhh, _please_ dream,” george begged, his thighs beginning to shake, and dream took pity on his boyfriend; he crawled up george’s body with his fingers still inside and kissed him passionately. george responded immediately, ripping his hands away from the sheets and threading them in dream’s hair. 

“shhh, i got you baby,” dream said once their lips separated, and he pressed a chaste kiss against george’s nose, making the other man giggle.

dream slowly pulled his fingers out of george, making him whine at the loss. the blond chuckled as he knelt back on his knees so he could tug off his sweatpants and boxers, and as his cock sprung free of its confinements he was reminded of how painfully hard he was. he grabbed the lube and lathered a generous amount onto his cock, groaning as he spread it along his length. 

when he looked back at his boyfriend, he saw the man eyeing his erection hungrily. dream raised his eyes. “what?”

george licked his lips. “you’re so hot,” he said simply, raking his gaze away from dream’s cock and meeting the blond man’s eyes. “i’ll never get over how hot you are.”

dream smirked. “i guess you’re not too bad yourself,” he replied, and george kicked him in the stomach lightly.

before dream could react, george began to run his big toe slowly up the middle of dream’s belly, a playful glint shining in his eyes. as his foot made its way up dream’s body, across his ribs and chest and up towards his neck, dream grabbed george’s ankle and pulled the boy’s leg over his shoulder roughly, causing george to let out a surprised gasp. seeming to get the hint, george wrapped his other leg around dream’s back, effectively caging the blond between his legs. from this angle, george’s ass was perfectly displayed for him. dream gripped his cock with one hand and pressed it against george’s entrance, but he didn’t push in. 

george tried to push his ass back against dream, but the blond gripped his hip with the hand that wasn’t holding his cock in order to stop the older man from moving. george whined pitifully. “ _please_ dream, just put it in!”

dream hummed, biting his lip as he stared at the area where their bodies almost connected. when he spoke, his voice came out low and raspy. “tell me how much you want it, then maybe i’ll consider.”

george threw his head back and whimpered. “god dream, please, i want it so bad, i want you, _please_ fuck me!”

george’s words went straight to his dick, and without warning dream began pushing inside george’s hole, not stopping until his entire length was sheathed inside. the brunet let out his loudest noise yet, and his hands wrapped themselves around dream’s neck and pulled his body down. their mouths met instantly, and both men moaned at the feeling of their tongues sliding together. with the hand that wasn’t gripping george’s hip, dream rested it on the bed at the side of george’s face so he could keep his balance. when their lips parted, dream could feel the other man panting quickly against his mouth.

”you okay?” dream asked, not wanting to move until his boyfriend gave him permission. as much as he was desperate to fuck george into the mattress, he didn’t want to hurt george in any way that wasn’t pleasurable. 

george nodded enthusiastically. “yes, yes, move dream, please.”

dream didn’t waste any time and began thrusting at a fast pace, snapping his hips forward hurriedly, desperate to gain some kind of friction. the slide of his cock from in and out of george’s hole felt deliciously good, and by the fervent moans george was letting out, dream knew he was enjoying it too. the brunet’s body was practically folded in half, but if george was feeling any discomfort he made no effort to speak up about it; instead he just laid back against the pillows and let dream fuck into him ruthlessly.

when dream glanced down at george, he was astounded by how exquisite he looked. somehow, george was still able to look like a figure out of a renaissance painting even while he was being railed, and it just made dream adore him more. his entire body was slick with sweat, and his dick was bobbing up and down in time with dream’s thrusts, all red and leaking against his stomach. the blond was amazed by his boyfriend’s allurement, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep himself from rambling. 

“fuck george, you look so good right now,” he moaned, and when he heard george let out a lustful cry he knew he’d found his prostate. dream hit that same spot over and over, and let the sounds of pure ecstasy falling out of his mouth take over him completely. “god, you take me so well. so good for me baby, always so good.”

george gripped dream’s hair tightly, smashing their lips together and effectively shutting him up. when they pulled apart, dream almost came just from the sight of george’s eyes, glassy with tears of pleasure and pupils blown wide from lust. 

how dream got this lucky, he’d never know. all he knew in that moment was that right then, with george underneath him, his body wrapped around him and his eyes bearing into his soul, he felt like the most fortunate man in the world.

when george’s thighs began to shake again, dream knew he was close. dream picked up his pace and began moving even faster, and george screamed at the sudden intensity of his thrusts. dream buried his head into the smaller man’s shoulder and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along his neck, keeping a firm grip on the side of george’s waist. 

“please dream,” george moaned, and when he clenched around dream’s cock the blond couldn’t help but moan too.

”what?” dream spoke into his boyfriend’s neck. “what do you want, baby?” 

“nnggghh, i need to come, please let me come!” he cried, his nails digging into the skin of dream’s shoulders. 

dream removed his hand from george’s waist and moved it to his dick, stroking him in time with the ruthless thrusts of his hips. the man moaned in pleasure and his body started spasming from underneath the blond. “fuck, i’m so close, please!” he cried, and dream sped up all his movements instantly, wanting to see his boyfriend fall apart. it seemed to work, as without a warning george’s entire body tensed up, and suddenly he was coming, white strips of liquid leaking out all over his stomach and dream’s hand.

george always looked so beautiful when he came, and seeing his boyfriend’s eyes screwed shut and mouth agape in a silent scream was the thing that finally pushed dream over the edge. shockwaves of pleasure shot through his entire body, and within seconds he was coming too, painting george’s insides with his seed. the two men rode out their highs together, moaning and panting against each other’s mouths, and dream slowed his movements to a half and collapsed on top of george with a final sigh of satisfaction. they laid there for a few minutes, before dream lifted his head up and placed a kiss onto george lips. this one wasn’t like any of the others they’d shared that evening - it was softer and much more relaxed, and both men smiled into it.

after their lips parted, dream pulled out of his boyfriend and flopped down onto the bed next to him. “fuck, that was incredible,” he said.

george hummed in agreement. “yeah, it was. i can barely feel my legs though.”

dream turned to the other man and winked. “sorry,” he said, but his mischievous smirk implied that he was anything but apologetic. 

dream leaned down and grabbed his shirt from where it was discarded on the floor and used it to clean the both of them up.

”this’ll do for now,” dream said as he threw the article of clothing back on the floor from where he got it from. “we can shower tomorrow morning. i’m tired.”

”me too,” george said.

once they were fully clean, the two lovers gravitated towards each other instantly. dream gathered george up in his arms and smiled as george laid his head against his chest. the brunet draped one of his arms over dream’s stomach, and dream buried one of his hands in the older man’s hair, stroking the strands gently. 

“i love you,” dream said quietly, his words barely audible. 

george craned his head upwards and pressed a kiss into the junction between dream’s neck and shoulder. “i love you too. always.”

_always_. the word nestled itself deep into dream’s system and coiled around his heart. it slowly sank into dream that, _yes_ , this _was_ forever, that he’d get to kiss and touch and hold george every day for the rest of his life.

right then, in that moment, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any ideas as to other fics i could write (either oneshots or multichaptered) then let me know in the comments! i’m really enjoying writing right now and i’d love some ideas (just be aware however that i already have quite a long list of fics that i want to write, so if you do request something i probably won’t get around to writing it for a while). 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
